


Salt in the Wound

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [30]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom only uses the big words when she's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt in the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of alphabet challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "vein"

* * *

  
_vein_  
-noun  
1\. one of the system of branching vessels or tubes conveying blood from various parts of the body to the heart.  


* * *

“You _idiot!_ ”

Brick doesn’t make a habit of being injured, especially being critically injured, and even more especially being critically injured in front of Blossom, but as he sits on a piece of rubble and wraps his jacket around the wound in his thigh, some part of him wonders vaguely if he deserves to be called an idiot right now. He’s not sure he does, but then, the only thing he’s really sure of is the amount of blood that’s leaking through the thin fabric of his coat.

He presses down, trying to put pressure on the wound; vaguely, he thinks he can feel the steady thump- _thump_ of his heart all the way down into his leg. It must be bad, he realizes. Blossom only uses these kinds of words when she’s really upset, and he hasn’t understood a single word that she’s spewed at him since “idiot”.

Part of that could be chalked up to the buzzing in his ears, but in all fairness he doesn’t understand words like “hemorrhaging” and “femoral” no matter how loudly Blossom shrieks them at him. He’s pretty sure he has bigger problems than Blossom; his hands are sticky and he’s starting to feel strangely numb.

Mostly, he just wants Blossom to shut up. There’s only one way to get Blossom to shut up though, and his hands are shaking too badly to reach out and strangle her. So Brick does the next best thing.

He faints.


End file.
